Ein bisschen Frieden
by Samantha Black
Summary: Der Kampf um Hogwarts ist entfacht und Harry steht nicht wirklich auf der Gewinnerseite...Songfic gerade auffällt lol DarkHumor Geht ja gar nicht? GEHT JA WOHL lol hüstle


  
_Disclamer: JK Rowling  
**WICHTIG:**ok...an dieser Ten ist alleine FF Schuld…äh...an dieser FF ist alleine Ten Schuld *weißt darauf hin, dass spät ist und gerade recht gut gelaunt ist* :-" Also… Ten war's *lol* und was ich damit sagen will...die Story ist damit auch verehrter Ten gewidment*vor ihr verbeugt* :)   
  
Genre: Dark/Humor  
"Geht ja gar nicht!"  
"Geht ja WOHL!" *lol* *fällt das jetzt immer ein* *in die Luft schaut und pfeift*  
das musste einfach rein *lol*  
sagt mir, ob das Genre falsch oder richtig ist, also urteilt selbst ;) _  
  


~*~*~*~

**Ein bisschen Frieden**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Schwere Schritte ließen Harry in seinem Versteck zusammenkauern, als es plötzlich anfing, zum ersten Mal in diesem noch jungen Winter zu schneien. Der Kampf um Hogwarts war ausgebrochen und hatte sich nun in den Verbotenen Wald verschoben. Doch dieser zuerst Siegesverheißende Rückzug der Todesser hatte sich als Falle herausgestellt und nicht wenige Auroren hatten durch diesen gerissenen Schachzug der Dunklen Seite ihr Leben gelassen.   
  
Harry wusste nicht mehr, wo die anderen waren, ob diese überhaupt noch am Leben waren, doch ein nicht mehr abzuschüttelnder Zweifel hatte sich um die Hoffnung nach Verbündeten geschlossen.   
  
Nirgends hatte er jemanden seiner Seite erblicken können und war in ein Versteck in einem stark verzweigten Busch gekrochen, der nur durch die starken und verschlungenen Zweige etwas, und wie Harry hoffte, ausreichend, vor Blicken geschützt würde. Denn obwohl er seinen Tarnumhang eng um sich geschlossen hatte, wusste er nicht, ob er womöglich dennoch durch spezielle Zauber sichtbar werden konnte oder ob gerade einer von Voldemorts Spähern über ihn hinweg flog.   
  
Harry konnte nur den Boden bis etwa einen Meter vor sich erkennen und abgesehen von einer kleinen Blume, die zitternd im eisigen Wind stand, war der Waldboden hart und wurde nun sanft durch den einsetzenden Schnee bedeckt.   
  


_ Wie eine Blume am Winterbeginn…_

  
  
Der Blick von Harry auf das Blümchen wurde von einem Stiefel, der eben dieses zertrat, gewendet und blieb an diesem hängen, da der Besitzer dieses Stiefels stehen geblieben war und sich zweifellos misstrauisch umsah.   
  
Eine Stimme erklang plötzlich etwa zwei Meter hinter dieser Person.  
„Hey Goyle. Ich wäre dafür, dass wir eine kurze Pause einlegen. Immerhin habe wir schon jemanden gefangen genommen.", sagte diese Stimme, die wie Harry glaubte, dem Vater von Crabbe gehörte.   
  
Ein dumpfer Aufprall und ein leises Stöhnen folgten, doch Harry konnte nur weiterhin den Stiefel beobachten, der das Blümchen zertreten hatte.   
  
Er vernahm ein leises Flüstern und plötzliche Wärme schlug ihm entgegen, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Busch, in dem er sich versteckte, soeben von den beiden Todessern als Wärmequellen angebrannt wurde.   
  


_ … und so wie ein Feuer im eisigen Wind,_

  
  
Mit hastigen, jedoch versucht leisen Bewegungen kroch Harry so schnell wie es ging wieder aus dem Busch heraus und war dankbar, dass der Eingang zu dessen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu den beiden Männer gewesen war.   
  
Beunruhigt wartete er, dass einer der beiden Todesser ihn sehen würde, doch es passierte nichts dergleichen und Harry blieb unerkannt. Gleich einer Muggelschaufensterpuppe stand er starr auf dem Fleck und bewegte sich nicht, um keine Geräusche zu erzeugen, die sonst auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht hätten.   
  


_ …wie eine Puppe, die keiner mehr mag,  
fühl ich mich am manchem Tag._

  
  
Durch seine veränderte Position konnte er jedoch wenigstens genauer die Lage einschätzen. Crabbe und Goyle hatten nun ihre Hände über den brennenden Busch gelegt und beachteten, den Wald.  
Ihre Gefangene, die Harry nur vom Sehen als eine von vielen Auroren, die seit diesem und somit seinem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts zur Bewachung stationiert waren, identifizieren.   
  
Jedoch konnte er zu seinem Glück keine weiteren Todesser entdecken, zu seinem Bedauern aber keine Auroren oder andere für ihn willkommene Gestalten. Sein Blick wanderte die starren Baumwipfel nach oben und zu seinem Erschrecken musste Harry feststellen, dass die Bäume hier kein undurchdringliches Dickicht bildeten.   
  


_ Dann seh' ich die Wolken, die über uns sind,   
  
_

Der Grund für diese Furcht lag in einer Art der Kreaturen, die in Voldemorts Diensten standen. Corvus Videre waren übergroße Raben, die weder bei Tag noch bei Nacht sofort erkennbar waren, selbst aber über so sensible Augen verfügen, dass keine Zauber sie täuschen können und zu Harry großem Nachteil, auch keine Tarnumhänge.   
  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass keiner dieser Vögel gerade in diesem Abschnitt des Waldes wären, sonst würde das Krächzen der Raben die Todesser sofort alarmieren und ihn sichtbar für die beiden Männer machen, da dieses Krächzen über die Fähigkeit verfügte, eben nicht sichtbare Dinge wieder für dessen Verbündete sichtbar zu machen.   
  


_ …und höre die Schreie der Vögel im Wind.   
  
_

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er den kreischenden Verräter am Himmel erblickte, zog schnell den Zauberstab und ließ den Vogel mit einem Fluch verstummen und abstürzten, in der Hoffnung, dass Crabbe und Goyle so dumm wie ihre Söhne wären und das Krächzen nicht bemerkt hätten.   
  


_ Ich singe aus Angst vor dem Dunkeln mein Lied  
und hoffe, dass nichts geschieht._

  
  
Doch leider war sein Hoffen unerhört geblieben und bevor er selbst einen Fluch sprechen konnte, wurde er von einem Fluch erfasst, der ihn einige Meter durch die Luft fliegen ließ, eher er unsanft gegen einen Baum krachte.   
  


_ Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Sonne  
für diese Erde, auf der wir wohnen._

  
  
Sein Blick wurde kurz vollkommen schwarz, obwohl er krampfhaft versuchte, seine Gegner wieder sehen zu können, doch das einzige, was er als nächstes sah, war ein Zauberstab, der genau auf ihn zeigte und einen nächsten Fluch in seine Richtung abgab.   
  


_ Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Freude,  
ein bisschen Wärme, das wünsch' ich mir._

  
  
Sofort fühlte er, wie eine Kälte in ihm hoch kroch und sich schwer auf seine Glieder legte, wie es sonst nur die Anwesenheit von Dementoren bewirkte. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich diese eisige Kälte in seinem Körper ausbreitete und ihn zum unkontrollierten Zittern brachte, doch die nächsten Worte, die er hörte, ließen ihn noch mehr erzittern.  
„Crucio!"   
  


_ Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Träumen  
und dass die Menschen nicht so oft weinen._

  
  
Sofort spürte er diese Schmerzen, die an nichts anderem zu messen sind. Diese brennende Hitze in seinem Inneren vermischte sich mit der vorher entstandenen eisigen Kälte, sodass es ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sie zurück zu halten.   
  
Nur am Rande hörte er ein unheimliches Knacken und der Schmerz in seinem sowieso schon verletztem rechten Arm verstärkte sich noch mehr, doch die Erkenntnis, dass dieser soeben unter der Last des Fluches zerbrochen war, sickerte nur schwer in sein von Qualen und Folter gepeinigten Kopf.   
  
.   
  
Als nach einer, für ihn ewige, Zeit endlich der Fluch von ihm genommen wurde und er schwer seine Augen öffnete, sah er dort nicht das erwartete Gesicht von Crabbe oder Goyle, sondern ein anderes, dass die anhaltenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und vor allem in seiner Narbe erklärte.   
  


_ Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Liebe,  
dass ich die Hoffnung nie mehr verlier._

  
  
Voldemort war soeben an den Schauplatz getreten, um seinen Erzrivalen endgültig zu töten.   
  
.   
  
„Welche Ehre, den großen Harry Potter noch lebend vor zu finden. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, meine Rache dich zu töten würde mir unvergönnt bleiben.", sagte Voldemort voller Spott und Zufriedenheit, als er mit einem sadistischen Grinsen auf Harry nieder blickte.   
  


_ Ich weiß, meine Lieder, die ändern nicht viel._

  
  
„Ich hatte ja eher darauf gehofft, gar nicht zu sterben.", antwortete Harry, aufgrund er Schmerzen gepresst und überlegte verzweifelt, wie er aus dieser Situation noch lebend herauskommen möge.  
  
„Wie fühlt es sich an, in einer solch aussichtslosen Situation gefangen zu sein?", fragte Voldemort pervers grinsend, doch keine Antwort abwartend flüsterte er „Varitas".   
  
„Sag mir, wie fühlt es sich an zu wissen, gleich zu sterben durch die Hand des Mannes, der auch schon deine Eltern getötet hat.", sagte Voldemort grausam grinsend, als er merkte, dass der Fluch begann zu wirken.   
  


_ Ich bin nur ein Mädchen, das sagt, was es fühlt.²   
  
_

„Es …ist…", verzweifelt versuchte Harry seine Worte zurück zu halten, die Schmach einer Offenbarung zu verhindern. Verzweifelt fragte er sich, wo die anderen, Dumbledore und die anderen Anhängern des Phoenixordens, waren.   
  


_ Allein bin ich hilflos, ein Vogel im Wind,_

  
  
Er würde durchhalten. Er würde nicht reden.  
„Es lohnt sich nicht, die Worte zurück zu halten, Potter.", hörte er die verhasste Stimme Voldemorts, der sich köstlich über den Kampf in Harry zu amüsieren schien.  
„Crabbe, Goyle." und das Geräusch, dass Voldemort sie zu sich gewunken hatte, folgte.   
  


_ …der spürt, dass der Storm beginnt._

  
  
Zwar befürchtet, jedoch unerwartet trafen ihn zwei weitere Veritas' und ließen ihm keine Möglichkeit mehr, seine Worte zurück zuhalten.   
  
Doch seine Worte, nicht über seine schon einmal gesagten hinausgehend, wurden durch verschiedene Flüche, die Crabbe und Goyle plötzlich wegschleuderten und somit deren Flüche löste, unterbrochen.   
  
Auch der erste Fluch von Voldemort war verschwunden und Harry atmete tief und hastig ein. Er hatte zuvor nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, in der Hoffnung, kein Wort zu offenbaren. Doch die Kälte des ersten Fluches war noch immer da und selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, sich zu erheben, so könnte er seine rechte Hand nicht mehr benutzen, der Crutiatus hatte vorzügliche Arbeit an seinem Opfer geleistet.   
  


_ Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Sonne  
für diese Erde, auf der wir wohnen._

  
  
Die lang ersehnten Ordensmitglieder waren endlich am Ort des Geschehens eingetroffen und griffen nun mit gemeinsamen Kräften Voldemort an. Doch Harry fiel auf, dass sie nur noch sehr wenige waren und auch Dumbledore konnte er nirgends ausmachen.   
  
Verzweifelt schaute er sich nach seinem Zauberstab um. Mehr, um etwas Sicherheit zu verspüren, als wirklich etwas ausrichten zu können, denn seine Beine zeigten keine besonders guten Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn tragen würden.   
  
Zwar hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab nicht weit von seiner linken Hand erspäht, doch was nützt es ihm? Denn schon bald wurde Harry klar, dass die Ordensmitglieder keine Chance hatten.   
  
Denn auch einige Todesser hatten nun ihren Weg zu dieser Stelle des Waldes, angezogen durch den Lärm, gefunden und waren nun eindeutig in der Überzahl, da sich die der Mitglieder Dumbledores Seite weiter dezimiert hatte.   
  
Plötzlich tauchte dieses altbekannte und verhasste Gefühl der Kälte wieder auf, wie er es wenige Minuten zuvor schon einmal erlebt hatte, doch nun eindeutig verschärfter. „Dementoren!", murmelte Harry erschöpft, das Blut, das aus der großen Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, welche durch den Aufprall am Baum entstanden war, weiterhin nicht bemerkend.   
  


_ Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Freude,  
ein bisschen Wärme, das wünsch ich mir._

  
  
Die Erinnerungen an seine schrecklichsten Erlebnisse kamen erbarmungslos wieder ans Licht und ließen ihn die einzelnen Sequenzen vor Augen führen…   
  


_ Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Träumen..   
  
_

Der Tod seiner Eltern, der Tod Cedrics, der ihn aus leeren Augen anstarrte, das endgültige Verschwinden seines Paten hinter diesem verfluchten Vorhang, der ihn für immer von Harry nahm…   
  
.  
Die verdrängten Gefühle, die ihn damals beinahe verrückt gemacht hätten, drangen unbarmherzig wieder in sein Herz.   
Diese unbändige Wut auf Dumbledore und sich selbst, dass Sirius gestorben war.   
Die Hilflosigkeit, mit der er den Tod von Cedric und Sirius hatte verfolgen müssen.  
Die Ohnmacht, die darauf hin gefolgt hatte.   
Und schließlich diese unendliche Trauer, die sich um sein Herz geklammert hatte und jetzt wieder tat und ihn nicht mehr losließ, sondern zusammen mit der Kälte, die von den Dementoren ausging, eisig drohte, sein Herz zu erdrücken.   
  


_ …und dass die Menschen nicht so oft weinen._

  
  
Die Tränen, die diese seelischen Schmerzen in ihm auslösten, konnte er einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und Zähren, die ungeweint geblieben sind, fanden ihren Weg nach jahrelanger Unterdrückung ihren Weg an die Oberfläche, wo sie von der Kälte der Umgebung in Empfang genommen wurden.   
  
.   
  
„Beweint du schon dein Ende, Potter?", unterbrach eine Stimme mit perverse Genugtuung nur am Rande die Erinnerungen, die sich endlos in seinem Kopf hinweg zogen.  
Doch langsam ließ die Kälte wieder nach und gequält öffnete Harry seine Augen, die roten Augen mit demselben Ausdruck wie die Stimme auf den jungen Zauberer gerichtet.   
  


_ Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen Liebe,  
dass ich die Hoffnung nie mehr verlier._

  
  
Hass zeichnete sich in beiden Augenpaaren nur zu deutlich ab und eine zeitlang, sagte niemand ein Wort, bis das Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht schließlich breiter und breiter wurde. Doch Harry wartete nur auf den rechten Augenblick.   
  
Mag sein, dass sein rechter Arm nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war, doch er musste wenigstens versuchen, seinen linken Arm zu nutzen. Zu seinem Glück konnte keiner der Todesser, die einen Ring um die beiden einen Ring gebildet hatten, seine linke Hand sehen, da diese unter seinem Umhang verborgen war und mit ihr nun der Zauberstab, den er erst erreicht hatte.   
  
Entschlossen und hasserfüllt schaute er in die Augen von Voldemort. Er wusste, er würde sterben, doch wenn, würde er dies nicht alleine tun.   
  
Gleichzeitig würde aus zwei verschiedenen Mündern der endgültige Fluch erklingen, ehe dieser zeitgleich auf den jeweils anderen träfe und das Leben von einer fast lebenslangen Feindschaft beenden würde.   
  


_ Sing mit mir ein kleines Lied,  
dass die Welt im Frieden lebt._

  
  


„„Avada Kedavra!!""

  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
_ ² (A/N: Jetzt ist es raus…Harry ist in Wahrheit Harrylinchen*lol*)  
Und das Lied ist natürlich von Nicole „Ein bisschen Frieden" wärt ihr jetzt nicht draugekommen, oder? ;)  
  
aber wie immer würde ich mich riesig über Feedback freuen *schaut jeden einzelnen ganz lieb an und zeigt auf Button*   
Bye, Sam :) _   



End file.
